Passing notes
by laurend44li
Summary: When the fab five end up passing notes in class trouble ensues... read to find out! also please R&R! I LOVE Feedback!
PASSING NOTES

Galinda Upland of the upper Uplands gazed around the classroom in a tired attempt to stay awake. She rested her chin on her palm barley listening to a lecture about who knows what happening who knows where. She let her mind wonder aimlessly until her eyes landed on one Elphaba Thropp. She sat there hunched stiffly over her notebook scribbling fiercely and looking up every now and again at the teacher. She admired how studious she was. Galinda looked down at her own notebook and smirked. She tore a small piece from it and pulled one her favored pink sparkly pens, she wrote the word _hi_ in a cursive scribe. She crumpled up the parchment and tossed it ahead of her, hitting Elphaba square in the back. She gave herself a silent praise as she watched it successfully hit her target. Elphaba slowly turned around and picked up the note and read it. Noticing the all to familiar pink ink, she turned to Galinda and glared alerting her to focus. Galina pouted, but Elphaba just shook her head. Galinda sighed a scanned the room until a certain winkie prince caught her eye. Her boyfriend, she smiled unknowingly as she stared at his attractive form. She tore another piece form the sheet of paper and wrote _I 3 U._ She noted how he wasn't paying attention either and decided this was the perfect opportunity to keep them both distracted. She tossed the paper towards him causing it to hit him straight in the head. He jerked awake and looked around in confusion at where the projectile had come from. He looked down and noticed a crumpled piece of paper at his feet. He picked it up and read it. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Galinda before turning the paper on its backside and writing something else. He made sure no one was looking and tossed it to her with expert stealth. She caught it and read the note. _U 2_ It read. Galinda giggled upon reading the note, thus capturing the attention of the teacher who happened to be passing by.

"Ahem, anything you'd like to tell us, miss Galinda?" He asked.

"Oh, no, sorry sir it wont happen again" She said innocently.

"It better not" He huffed before scuffling away.

Making sure the teacher had left her view her and Fiyero passed notes for a few short minuets until she decided she needed to talk to someone else. She searched the room helplessly for a close friend she could talk to. Than she saw her, sitting comfortably next to that munchkin boy _Biq_ she figured. She took the remaining paper she had left and began to write: _The class is awfully dull today wouldn't you agree? Any who, I was thinking after this we could go to lunch together, you know just us! ;) And than later we could go shopping, and than get manicures and get massages. It would be nice to go out together just you and me. Let me know if you're up for it._

 _Your friend,_

 _Galinda_

She decided she had to be friendlier with Nessie, plus it took up the entire rest of the half sheet. She crumpled up the paper and tossed it in Nessa's direction. But alas the room carried a slight draft so the note ended up going to Boq. Upon hitting him Boq let out a small girlish squeal from fright causing the classroom to burst into silent chuckles causing him to burn red. He picked up the note and read it silently. At first a boyish grin split his lips, but than as he read farther it turned to confusion. He looked up a gave Galinda a confused smile. She gestured wildly in an attempt to get him to pass the note to Nessa, and he did, in a way. Instead he showed her the note to get a translation from all the girl talk. He thought he was the one going shopping. After and confused glance from Nessa and a proper translation he pulled out his own notebook and a pen and wrote back: _Miss Galinda, It is my pleasure to join for lunch and shopping and I am excited to learn about manicures, they sound fun! Though I have to disagree with your statement about the class being dull, I am finding rather enjoyable. See you then!_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Boq_

He smiled approvingly at the note and tossed it back to her. Galinda picked up the note apprehensively and unfolded it neatly. She scrunched her nose up in distaste as she scanned the contents of the paper. She looked over at Boq who held a goofy on his lips; she swallowed her feelings and gave him a small smile back. She thought about this carefully she didn't want to ruin her reputation by being mean but she couldn't let him go with her. Than she got an idea, she pulled out a new piece of paper and began to write:

 _Biq,_

 _I am looking forward to shopping as well, but I was wondering if maybe Nessa could tag along as well. Seeing as she is your girlfriend and one of my many friends I thought it might be fun to have her there too. Just think, we could have loads of fun together!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Galinda._

She smirked to herself, admiring her quick thinking as she tossed the note over to Boq who had been waiting with his hands at the ready. He caught it, surprisingly, and showed it to Nessa who smiled and waved at Galinda who sighed in relief. Nessa took the backside of the note and scribbled something and handed it to Galinda. It read:

 _Galinda,_

 _Thank you so much for inviting me! I was wondering if you could help me find something to wear before we go, if that's alright. I don't have much to wear and I really want to impress Boq. Oh and its Boq, with an o by the way. Anyway thanks again for your goodliness._

 _Your friend,_

 _Nessa._

Galinda smiled and struggled to contain a squeal upon reading the note. She looked a nodded at Nessa signaling that she would be more than willing to help her find something to wear. She folded the note and hid it under her notebook as she decided that it was finally time to pay attention. She sat facing forward trying to retain information much like the other students, but found herself dosing of again until a small pressure to her back jolted her back to reality. She turned around to see a brown piece of parchment crumpled up by her seat. _Elphaba_ she thought. She picked it up silently and looked over at Elphaba who was once again sending her a menacing glare while still managing to take notes. Galinda swallowed nervously as she read the note.

 _Galinda,_

 _I do not appreciate your frequent note passing; it is making it very hard for me and everyone else to focus. So I am asking you kindly to please stop. If not, I see a consequence in your future._

 _Irritated,_

 _Elphaba._

Galinda felt herself fluster as she read, but Elphaba was right she had gotten many looks from other students who were trying to focus. So, she tore off another page.

 _Miss Elphie,_

 _I am so terribly sorry that my note passing has interrupted your learning but it is so hard not to when I am sitting in a class that is so dreadfully dull. For you, I will try my best to stay focused but you simply cannot blame me for my actions._

 _Forgive me,_

 _Galinda._

After being satisfied with the note she folded it neatly and tossed it back. Elphaba growled and picked up the note, attempting to ignore Galinda's constant stare. Elphaba rolled her eyes and pointed to the board angrily. Galinda nodded and turned faster than a top. Both fortunately and unfortunately for her, just as she was beginning to understand another note pierced her back. She found a note at her feet, she couldn't tell who it was from but decided to read it any way.

It read: _Hey baby, I was thinking maybe after class we could meet in my dorm ;)_

 _Yero_

Galinda smiled to herself, but it quickly faded after realizing she had already made plans. And so she replied.

 _My dearest darlingest Fiyero,_

 _As much as I would LOVE to I have already made some plans after class. Sorry! Maybe we could meet sometime around 6:00-6:30?_

 _All my love,_

 _Galinda_

She sighed and passed the note. She really didn't want to deny Fiyero but, she felt bad for Nessa. Before she could focus her attention back to class his reply came as fast as she had sent it. Fiyero tapped her on the shoulder and winked, slyly slipping a piece of paper into her hand. Galina giggled and opened the note.

 _Galinda,_

 _6:00 would work best for me. I hope you have fun with your friends!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Fiyero_

 _P. S. I would prefer if you come as soon as you can. I want as much time with you as possible. ;)_

Fiyero looked at her for approval and she blew him a kiss to express her agreement. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes and looked towards the board. As this was happening she didn't notice how Boq was hurriedly scribbling in his notebook. He was really struggling at the moment. You see, Boq had a bit of a conflict. He was dating a nice girl, whom he liked very much, but he also was madly in love with the darling of Shiz, Galinda, and frankly he didn't know quite what to do. She he decided to turn to Fiyero, he was the ladies man. He could have whoever he wanted whenever he wanted all he had to do was ask, though most people asked him. Unfortunately for Boq the fellow was able to snag Galinda the moment he walked through the door, but that didn't stop him of course. He tried ever so desperately to get her attention but nothing seemed to work. But he figured he could at least get some good advice out of him and maybe even learn something. So, it was worth a shot. Once Boq finished the note he turned around to Elphaba, who was more than willing to share some of her most colorful vocabulary before passing it back to Galinda who handed it off to Fiyero. She nudged Fiyero in the ribs.

"Its from Biq" She whispered.

"Oh, what dose he want?" He asked tiredly.

"How should I know? Just read it!" Galinda huffed.

"Ok, ok" Fiyero said. Before he could look to Galinda for a response she was already beginning to take actually notes on the class, which actually surprised him a bit.

Fiyero sighed and unfurled the crumpled note, it said

 _Fiyero,_

 _I know this may not be the best time but I really need your help with a little predicament I'm having. I love Nessa, whom I'm dating but I also really love Galinda who, you're dating. And I just don't know what to do! Maybe you could give me a little manly advice or help me find ways to impress both girls. And as mush as I'd like to I will not be attempting to steal your girlfriend, to be honest its just hopeless at this point with her I just want her to like me a bit better. But that aside I really just need some help from someone who knows about women. Meet me in the quad right after class if your willing. But be quick, I have plans._

 _Conflicted,_

 _Boq_

After reading Fiyero was rather surprised at the length and depth of this note, though he didn't know Boq particularly well, he knew his intentions were good. So Fiyero drafted a response

 _Boq,_

 _Of course I would be willing to share some of my expertness with you! I am glad to here that were finally seeing eye to eye. Thank you for sharing and I would be more than happy to help you in any way I can._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Fiyero_

Fiyero handed the note to Galinda and the friends repeated the process once more until it arrived in Boq's hands.

Boq smiled to himself wondering if he had actually gained a friend from the prince.

The rest of class went by quickly leaving the four students in a academic daze, and Nessa wondering what all that note passing was about. Soon, the bell rang and the students were dismissed to their pleasure. As Galinda skipped excitedly out the door a grumbling Elphaba brushed passed her abruptly and caused her to trip sending her tumbling to the floor papers flying every which way. Passing bystanders stopped to glower at Elphaba before offering their beloved Galinda some pity.

"Sorry" Elphaba said quickly.

"Yeah, sorry" Galinda said hotly regaining her balance and raising to her feet.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier too its just im under a lot of stress right now, got to go!" Elphaba said hurriedly before scurrying away.

" Uh ok…" Galinda said to the air. Before she comprehend what had happened Fiyero and Boq quickly came to her aid to help collect her discarded paper.

" Um thank you, both of you" Galinda said sweetly.

"No prob" Fiyero said flashing his 100 watt smile.

"The pleasure is all mine" Boq said with a slight bow.

Galinda giggled at this and Fiyero glanced at Boq and than grabbed Galinda's arm a little tighter. Fiyero than proceed to clear his throat.

"Boq, I believe you wanted to have a chat after class?" Fiyero said.

"Yes, right" Boq said nodding curtly.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have to help Nessie!" Galinda squealed pulling away from Fiyero and bounded down the hall without a goodbye.

"Well, goodbye to you to" Fiyero mumbled, eyes trained on the spot she had just fled.

Fiyero turned remembering Boq was still there.

"So you want a little help with the ladies eh?" Fiyero said with a sly smile.

"Well, yes I would like to impress Miss Nessarose on my little outing as well as gain a better relationship with Galinda.

"Ok, well since I cant give a crash course now here's the plan. You are going to have an ear piece, I will have an ear piece. I will hide and watch your little outing and tell you what to do." Fiyero said smartly.

"Ok" Boq said unsurely.

"Don't worry it will be fine, meet me here in half and hour to get set up" Fiyero said.

"Got it" Boq nodded.

"Good, now I have some homework I'm not going to do" Fiyero said before turning swiftly on his heel leaving Boq alone, left to worry about his date. He left to his dorm to finish some work and find something nice to wear.

Meanwhile Galinda was making her way up to Nessa and Madam Morrible's shared compartment with make up supplies in hand. She also brought a few dresses from he own closet she thought that would look good on Nessa. She approached the door and gave it a light knock.

"Anyone home?" She called. Her high pitched operatic voice echoing through the empty hallway.

" Just a moment!" Madam Morrible's shrill voice replied form the other side of the door.

Just than Madam Morrible opened the door with a smile that quickly faded upon seeing just who was on the other side.

"Oh, it's you" She said flatly.

"Yes madam, I was wondering if I could borrow Nessa for a mere 45 minuets?" She asked sweetly.

The older woman swallowed a grimace and turned her head back into the room.

"Nessarose dearie, have you finished your school work?" She asked.

" Yes madam" Nessa's light voice called back.

"Good" Madam Morrible replied.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two" She said eyeing the supplies in Galinda's hands.

"Thank you Madam" Galinda said.

"Bye girls, don't cause too much trouble!" Morrible said pushing past Galinda into the hallway.

" We won't!" Galinda said, taking one last look at the head Shiztress before shutting the door behind her.

Galinda entered the room in search of Nessa only to find her sitting on a bed with various items of clothing scattered around her.

"Nessie!" She said sharply.

"That is not how you choose your outfits!"

Nessa chuckled at the blonde's antics.

"Well I don't really have as much fashion experience as you."

"Oh Nessie, no one has as much fashion experience as me" Galinda said parking herself on the bed next to Nessa.

"Of course" Nessa chuckled.

"So, I brought a couple of dress sections for you to choose from and half my make up supplies" Galinda said.

"Half?" Nessa asked while eyeing the enormous pile of makeup supplies sitting on her bed.

"Yes, but now that I think about it I should have brought more" Galinda said more to herself than anyone.

Nessa thought it was best not to respond.

"Now" Galinda said laying the dresses out on the bed.

"Go try these on and tell me which one you like best"

"Ok" Nessa said picking up the dresses.

"But, I may need a little help" She said gesturing down towards her useless legs.

"Oh" Galinda said.

It took Galinda a moment to realize what she meant and stopped for a moment suddenly feeling remorse for the girl, but quickly shoved it off and replied.

"Of course Nessie!" She said excitedly ushering her towards the mirror.

For twenty minuets the two girls laughed and talked as Galinda helped her in and out of her dresses, mostly making the decision for her.

"This is the one!" Nessa exclaimed beaming as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" Galinda said sincerely placing a lithe hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you" Nessa said.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm always up for a makeover" Galinda said.

There was a pause before Galinda looked at the clock realizing the time.

"Oh dear I'm going to be late!" Galinda cried worriedly.

"Relax Galinda, you'll be there on time" Nessa said calmly.

"You do NOT understand how long it takes me to get ready!" Galinda said sternly hurriedly gathering her things.

"Look, good luck Nessie. I'll meet you there!" Galinda said giving her friend a quick hug before rushing out the door.

"Bye!" Nessa called as the door shut behind the blonde.

Just than madam Morrible sashayed her way through the door.

" Ah, there you are dearie! I just saw your friend running through the hallway like a mad woman, is everything alright?" She asked, concern etched in her aging features.

"Oh, yes everything's just fine" Nessa said softly.

"Good, well I-"

Madam Morrible stopped midsentence as she entered the room, she had yet to notice Nessa's makeover. It appeared the Galinda had done such a good job that even a woman such as her was blown away by her appearance. Madam Morrible stood there with her mouth open wide as she observed the blonde's handy work. Nessa was green sundress with yellow flowers and a lemon cardigan, she wore a pair of soft pink flats and a simple black headband. She had just enough makeup that it wasn't noticeable but gave her a flattering blush.

"What is it Madam?" Nessa asked noticing her apparent shock.

"Oh its just, you look very pretty, your friend there did a great job" Morrible smiled.

"So, she did" Nessa said, a slight blush creeping up her face.

"Well " Morrible said clearing her throat.

"I hope you have fun, be back by six o'clock!" she said as she watched Nessa move closer towards the door.

"I will, thank you Madam" She said with a small wave as she excited the room leaving Morrible to her own devices.

Nessa decided to take a roll around the grounds while she wait for everyone to get ready.

Meanwhile Boq was making his way to the front of the restaurant they were meant to go for lunch. Upon arrival he saw Fiyero sitting at one of the outdoor tables awaiting his company. Fiyero noticed the munchkin and waved him over. Boq nodded and approached the prince.

"Hey, buddy! You ready?" Fiyero asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Boq said nervously.

"Oh, common! There's no reason to be nervous, you'll be fine" Fiyero said reassuringly.

After Fiyero said this he quickly scanned the shorter friend to see if what he actually said was true. He noted the nice tucked in shirt and fancy jacket complete with dress pants. It was perfect, formal but nothing to classy.

"You cleaned up nice!" Fiyero said clapping him on the back.

"Thanks" Boq said.

"Alright now here's the plan. You guys are going to eat out here and I will be hiding in that bust over there" Fiyero said pointing to a nearby bush.

"Ok" Boq said nodding.

"And than I'll follow you guys around the mall unnoticed after lunch. So you will take this ear piece and put it on you right ear and hide it under this hat" Fiyero said handing him the equipment.

"Now, my earpiece will be wirelessly connected to yours, if you want to say something specifically to me clear your throat first. Than I'll tell you what to do, got it?" He asked.

"Got it" Boq replied.

"Ok, now look here they come" Fiyero said pointing to the girls, who were coming just around the corner. He winked and than hid himself in a bush.

Boq swallowed nervously and fidgeted with his shirt until they arrived.

"Hello ladies" he managed trying to conceal his discomfort.

"Hi Boq" Nessa waved.

Boq than noticed Nessa dress and makeup job, "W-wow" He stuttered.

"You look stunning"

"I know, your welcome" Galinda said nonchalantly as she moved past the couple and towards and open table.

"This place looks cute" She said.

"Yeah I thought you might like it" Boq smiled priding himself in his restaurant choice.

Suddenly a crackling sound came from the ear piece signaling that Fiyero was trying to contact them.

"Complement her" Fiyero whispered.

Boq cleared his throat and pretended to take out a menu and read it.

"Which one?" He asked.

The girls assumed he was talking to them and began babbling on about which menu selection they wanted, though he wasn't really listening.

" Either Galinda or both" Fiyero answered.

"Ok"

"Um, Galinda your hair looks really nice" Boq said.

"Thank you Biq" She said with a toss of her hair.

Fiyero's loud voice pierced Boq's ear, "Boo! That was lame" He scolded.

"Ow" Boq said massaging his ear.

"What is it dear?" Nessa asked placing a pale hand on his own.

"Oh, just a paper cut" He lied.

"From a menu? With plastic on it?" Galinda asked giggling.

"Y-yes" Boq flushed.

The was a sharp rustling in the bushes nearby that cause both girls to jump.

"Get yourself together man!" Fiyero yelled into the mouth piece.

"Sorry" Boq mumbled.

"What was that?" Nessa asked.

"Oh nothing" He answered.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concern evident in her porcelain-like features.

"Yes, I'm fine" He said his voice cracking.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes my dear" He answered.

Before he could say anything else the waiter came to take their order.

"What would you like young lady?" Waiter asked Galinda.

"The garden salad please" She said sweetly handing him the menu.

He turned Nessa next and smiled.

" Chicken triest" She said

"Excellent choice" He said.

"And for your?" He asked Boq.

"One cheese burger please" Boq said

It was than that Fiyero felt the intense pang of hunger in his stomach. It was also when Boq felt a rock pierce his back, unnoticed by they girls.

He coughed holding back pain, "Two cheese burgers actually" He said.

"Are you sure?" The waiter asked.

"Yes" Boq said.

"Ok" the waiter said unconvinced before leaving to get their food.

The trio sat there in silence.

Galinda observed the awkward silence between them and noticed how Boq kept staring between her and Nessa. It was than that she felt it, guilt.

She had never meant to cause Boq conflict and now that she was friends with Nessa she didn't want to hurt her . She was just being selfish and wanted Fiyero all to herself, she knew Nessa was a nice girl and they would get along fine, but didn't know it would turn into love or anything. She only realized now how much this really effected Boq and soon Nessa would notice this to. She now felt horrible, she had to leave just for a little while. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"I have to use the little girls room" She said abruptly before fast walking from the table, she needed a mental walk and thought it was best to leave them be.

"What was that about?" Nessa asked, noticing the sudden anxious oar Galinda held.

"Well, you know once an month-" Boq started.

"No!" Nessa said slapping his arm.

"What? I just thought-"

"You never speak of it in front of a girl!" She whispered loudly.

"Sorry" he flushed.

"Are you alright? You seem very anxious lately" Nessa said.

" Do you want to know truth?" Boq asked nervously.

"Yes" Nessa seriously.

"Should I tell her?" Boq whispered to Fiyero.

" Yes" Fiyero said.

"It will make your relationship much better, trust me" he said.

" Ok, Nessa here goes. As you know Galinda helped you find me" Boq said cautiously.

"Right" Nessa said.

"Well, she set us up because I asked her first. She was the one I wanted to go to the dance with, and I've been conflicted between the two of you ever since. But at the dance I meant every word of what I said, I had a great time with you and I really do love you, but I love you her to. " he finished.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" Nessa swallowed, light tears brimming in her emerald eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry but I didn't want to lie to you" Boq said.

"You did the right thing" Nessa said giving him a water smile.

"And I understand"

"Thank you" Boq said.

"So you like Galinda huh?" She said quietly stirring her drink.

"I'm afraid so" Boq said.

"Its ok, its just I don't want me to get in the way of that" She said sadly.

"Oh, no no. Its not like that because I love you too and plus she's taken anyway" Boq said softly.

"Right, I just want you to be happy" She said.

"I am happy and I would never leave you, but just know that a part of me still loves her, and I will try to get over it. Can you trust me?" He asked.

Nessa thought for a moment weighing the options, but she trusted Boq and believed his intentions were good no matter what is heart felt

"I trust you" She said honestly.

"Good" Boq smiled.

He leaned over for them to share a kiss just in time for Galinda to come back. Upon seeing the display of affection she stopped and quietly admired them, knowing she had done the right thing after all.

"Aww you guys are so cute" She cooed.

"Oh, uh Galinda" Boq said pulling away clearly embarrassed.

Fiyero sniggered from inside the bush.

"Quiet you" Boq whispered.

"That was rude!" Nessa said.

"Oh no not you, I was just thinking to myself" He lied.

"Ok…" Nessa said unconvinced.

"I hope the food comes soon" Galinda said sitting back down again.

"I'm starving"

"Me too" Nessa said.

"Ah! Just in time" Boq said pointing out the waiter walking towards them with a tray.

"Yay!" Galinda squealed.

"He's so cute" She said.

"So is your boyfriend" Nessa said.

"Oh yeah, I miss Fifi" She pouted.

The waiter approached them with the food.

"A salad for you" He said placing a plate in front of Galinda who clapped her hands excitedly.

"Chicken triest for you" he said putting a plate in front of Nessa.

"And your two cheeseburgers" He said less enthusiastically putting the plates next Boq.

"Let me know if you need anything" He said before walking away.

" mmm salad" Galinda said.

Boq stared helplessly down at his two burgers.

"Give. Me. The. Burger." Fiyero whispered.

Boq picked up a burger to eat and than tossed it behind him into a bush.

"What was that for?" Nessa asked.

"Eh, wasn't really feeling it" He shrugged.

"Yes!" Fiyero rejoiced, "Hey, they forgot the pickles" He whined.

"Well, deal." Boq whispered before taking a bite into his own burger.

"Who are you talking to?" Nessa asked.

"No one" Boq said.

"If your sure" Nessa said, with a sneaking suspicion that was not the truth.

The rest of the afternoon went off with out a hitch the three had a great time and Galinda even found herself enjoying Boq's company- a little but than it was time for manicures.

"Thanks for carrying the shopping bags Biq" Galinda said as she watched Boq helpless struggle with the multitude of bags from shopping.

"Don't…..mention….it" Boq said trying to catch his breath.

"My hero" Nessa joked.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" He grunted placing the bags down in the lobby.

"Were, here!" Galinda squealed running to the front desk to get an appointment.

"What exactly is a manicure?" Boq asked.

"Its like giving your hands and feet a makeover" Nessa said.

"Oh" Boq said.

"Fiyero, where are you?" He whispered.

"I'm in the waiting room reading a magazine" Fiyero said.

"Aren't you afraid they will see you?" Boq asked worriedly.

"No, the magazine is covering my face" Fiyero said.

Boq sighed and rolled his eyes, praying that this went well.

Moments later Galinda came bouncing back from the counter happy as ever.

"Our appointment will be in ten minuets!" She chirped promptly sitting down next to the handsome stranger reading a magazine.

Fiyero cringed and sank low behind his disguise trying not to be noticed.

"Hello" She purred.

"H-hi" Fiyero said.

" I have a boyfriend you know" She said.

"Cool" Fiyero said a little annoyed as to why his girlfriend would be willing to tell random people about their relationship.

" He's sooo cute!" She mused.

"I kno- I mean ahem I bet" Fiyero bluffed.

Galinda tilted her head in confusion at the nervous stutter.

"Are you alright?" She asked trying to peek behind the magazine he kept desperately trying to hide his face with.

"Yes I'm fine" Fiyero said.

"You know, you kinda sound like my boyfriend" Galinda said.

"Isn't that peculiar" Fiyero said.

"Yes it is. In fact… you look a lot like him too!" Galinda said.

" Wow ahem that's weird" Fiyero said growing more nervous by the minuet.

"What's your name?" She asked innocently.

"J-Jim" He lied.

"Jim" She said trying out the name silently.

"I like it"

Boq was at the magazine stand browsing until he looked to check on the girls to see that Galinda and Fiyero were having a very awkward chat and listened in for a moment through his mic and discovered that his name for the time being was Jim.

"Jim!" he said confidently walking up to Fiyero.

"Oh hey Boq!" Fiyero said jumping at the chance to get away from Galinda.

"You know Jim?" Galinda asked Boq excitedly.

"Y-yeah of course I do!" Boq said.

"Cool! We just met" Galinda explained.

"Can I steal him for a sec?" Boq asked tugging at Fiyero's arm.

"Ok. Bye Jim!" Galinda waved.

"Yeah- bye" Fiyero said following Boq into the empty men's restroom.

"Way to be unnoticed" Boq huffed.

"Hey! She was talking to me I didn't want to be rude!" Fiyero defended.

"Well, maybe _Jim_ is a rude person!" Boq cried.

"Well maybe _Boq_ should be less of a drama queen!" Fiyero hissed.

"You know what, just stay out of sight and we'll be fine. Can you manage that?" Boq asked.

"Yes" Fiyero breathed.

"Good, and stop talking to Galinda!" Boq called quietly as the exited the men's room.

"Yeah, whatever"

"Oh yay, Biq's back!" Galinda said excitedly.

"It's time for our appointment!" She said as she pulled Boq back towards where Nessa was. He flushed at the contact made between them.

The three entered the manicure room and sat down in three chairs next to each other. While they were waiting Galinda explained to them what a manicure was.

"And than after they use this spinny tool thing and take all the dead skin off your feet". She explained.

"That sounds painful" Nessa said.

"Oh don't worry Nessie, it just tickles a little." Galinda said.

"I'm so excited!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Look at all the colors you can get your nails painted." She said pointing to the array of nail polish bottles.

"I know!" Galinda giggle.

Boq just glanced around nervously as the employee came in for their appointment.

The employee smiled at the girls and than glanced over at Boq, terrible concealing her chuckles. He just hung his head in dismay.

But the manicure went well. Fiyero instructed Boq from afar and equally impressed both girls equally. By the end of the day they all had become better friends and walked out of the building in a new light. Though, Boq knew he wouldn't be wearing open toed shoes for a while.

"That was so fun! Thank you so much Galinda for inviting me" Nessa said.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Galinda said.

"Well, we should get going." Boq said placing his hand on the handles of Nessa's wheelchair.

"Yes we've all had a long day" Nessa said smiling up at Boq.

"Thanks, again Galinda. We should do this again sometime. Bye" Boq said.

"Yes, bye" Galinda called watching them disappear towards the dorms.

After they were out of sight Galinda sighed in relief and sat on the fountain nearby in the common.

"What a day" She said to her self as she relaxed on the stone.

Suddenly her bliss was interrupted by a tall figure shadowing the warm sun she was so delighted to be basking in.

"Where's Nessa?" Elphaba asked crossing her arms, staring down at he smaller girl.

" On her w-way to her dorm" Galinda said a bit more cowardly than she would have liked.

Elphaba's hard faced softened as she took a seat next to the blonde.

Galinda smiled in an attempted to be friendly.

"I saw you with my sister today."

Galinda's smiled faltered, "Oh, he he, yes."

Elphaba smiled and took Galinda's hand, surprising her.

"Thank you for taking her out and showing her a good time, she really needed that" Elphaba smiled.

"Your welcome" Galinda said returning a nervously smile.

Elphaba stood and looked down once more at Galinda.

"Maybe I was wrong about you" She said before turning and walking away.

Before Galinda even had time to think a darkness covered Galinda's eyes causing her to shriek in fright.

"Guess who?" A voice said.

"Fiyero?" Galinda giggled.

"Who else?" Fiyero said taking his hands off her eyes and wrapping her in a hug.

Galinda giggled, "I haven't seen you all day"

"I know" Fiyero said.

"Want to head up to my dorm?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh yeah" Galinda smirked.

"Do you have a brother?" Galinda asked as they walked across the grounds.

"No why?" Fiyero asked.

"Because there was this guy that looked just like you at the nail salon. It was really weird" Galinda said.

"Really?" Fiyero asked.

"Well isn't that that something" He said wrapping and muscular arm around her shoulders.

" Ha ha, yeah" Glinda said nuzzling into Fiyero's chest.

" Were here" Fiyero, said pulling out his room key.

"Let's go" He said taking her hand and pulling her inside.

And so ends another day at Shiz University.


End file.
